1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an ironing organizer of the type having arms for supporting the diverging legs of an ironing board and a shelf for supporting an iron and miscellaneous items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ironing organizers of the type to which the instant invention pertains are well known in the prior art. An example of one such prior art organizer is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D451, 254 to Egan.
This type of organizer, wherein a shelf extends forwardly from a backboard, consumes a relatively large volume of space, which is a detriment in a storage or shipping condition as well as a retail store display.
An ironing organizer assembly of this invention comprises a backboard including arms for cradling the legs of an ironing board and a shelf for projecting from the backboard and is characterized by a coupling for removably connecting the shelf to the backboard.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides an ironing organizer assembly that has a compact storage position for storage and shipping and a unique coupling for connecting the shelf to the backboard in either the cantilevered position of the shelf or the storage position of the shelf whereby the combination occupies a relatively small volume for storage and shipping.